


Heart Of A Poet

by SamuelJames



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Drabble, Limerick, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-26
Updated: 2009-08-26
Packaged: 2017-11-01 23:10:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto writes something for Jack</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart Of A Poet

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Heart Of A Poet  
> Pairing: Ianto/Jack  
> Rating: 15+  
> Summary: Ianto writes something for Jack  
> Notes: Written for tw100 using the prompt poetry  
> Disclaimer: Torchwood belongs to its creators and the BBC. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Ianto had been quite embarrassed when Jack found his diary but now that he knew Jack was reading it he left him little messages. He wrote about places he’d like to have dinner or films he’d like to watch and Jack used these to plan their dates. Ianto found it easier to open up like this. It was the same shyness that compelled him to declare his love via his diary.

There once was a man names Jones,  
Who thought he’d end up alone.  
He found love with Jack,  
Got his life back on track,  
And discovered new erogenous zones.


End file.
